


And I'll Dream About A Better Day

by mikesaysgrrr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikesaysgrrr/pseuds/mikesaysgrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Dan had been able to do this, just lay in bed with Phil, but Dan didn't want to think about that right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Dream About A Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP cuddling together on their bed. They share each other’s warmth and the beating of their hearts are the music in the background. They kiss and hug every now and then. An occasional giggle. Person A then notices the ticking of a clock. At first, they ignore it and continue the cuddling session with Person B. The clock ticks again. Again. And again. That’s when Person A wakes up. They turn to the side and see an empty space on the bed. They then remember. Person B is dead.
> 
> found this on tumblr... decided i liked it so... yhea

 It had been a long time since Dan had been able to do this, just lay in bed with Phil, but Dan didn't want to think about that right now. Not when Phil was so warm and comfortable, his hand occasionally running through Dan's hair. Dan turned his head and looked at Phil, locking eyes with him and watching as the corners of his mouth turned up in a fond smile. The elder leaned down and captured the other boys lips in a chaste kiss.

 After a moment Dan giggled, breaking the kiss and nuzzling against Phil's neck sighing contentedly. He could hear the ticking of the clock beside their bed, an unwanted reminder that they would need to get up eventually but Dan pushed the thought away choosing instead to press soft kisses into the crook of Phil's neck.

 Dan was unsure of how long they had been lying there like that but it felt nice to just lay in bed with Phil for once. He could hear the clock ticking more incessantly but he didn't want to get up and do something today. As Dan tried to formulate an argument that might possibly convince Phil that they could cancel their plans and just have a bed day, the ticking began to get louder and louder, burrowing into Dan's brain, invading all his thoughts.

 Dan shot bolt upright. The room was dark now, he couldn't feel the warm sunlight that had been filtering through the curtains just moments before, and he could feel the empty space beside him where Phil had been. He called out tentatively, hearing nothing in return but the echo of his own voice. He felt his heart sink, an emptiness stetting as he remembered everything, the accident, all the blood, crying while he held Phil's head in his lap, the past six months of sleeping alone.

 Tears building up in his eyes Dan lay down again, hoping that maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

 


End file.
